


Connecting the Dots

by PlagueChan



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Break Up AU, Comfort Sex, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueChan/pseuds/PlagueChan
Summary: After Alva and Jesper go their separate ways, Jesper goes into a funk. It leaves Mogens to do of what he can to bring back Jesper to his feet.
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Mogens
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117





	1. Hey Bartender

“So, what’s been going on with you and Jesper?”

The teacher across the table spoke to break the silence. Looking deeply into her drink, she bites her lower lip before swallowing hard. Her jealous curiosity swarming in her voice.

It had been a while since Alva and Jesper had broken things off. Before things had gotten serious, they indeed felt a strong connection. But overtime, it had seemed to have faded away. None of them knew why or how, but it happened.

Alva wished everything was different. How it could’ve been different if they had tried harder. Maybe there was a possibility of their

Nothing much they could do about it now.

Shoulda, Coulda, Woulda.

“Mm?” Mogens hummed, “What?”

Alva’s eyes darted towards Mogens to see himself completely invested into chugging his beer more than lending an ear towards her. A spark of irritation ignited in her head before she could downed it down with some gin.

“You and Jesper. Anything going on in particular?” She asked again sternly.

“Not that I’m aware of.” Mogens shrugged, lazily grinning. “Why?”

With a defeated sigh, Alva rubbed her thumbs against her glass.

“Seems that Jesper has been getting rather fond of you.” Alva admits, the exhaustion in her voice was apparent. “Am I wrong?”

Raising his eyebrows, Mogens scratched his chin. Giving himself a minute or two to to “think”.

“Come to think of it, he seems rather more tolerant of me as of late.” He chuckles, “Does that answer your question?”

“Hm, more than what I wanted to hear, but sure.”

Mogens was a man of running his mouth, full of sarcasm and lies. Alva grew to know his lies slipping through his teeth. More than anybody on this island would care to know. The two that had more sanity than the two clans in their feud before Jesper came along.

Now, Alava knows Mogens isn’t saying the truth. Only things of what she wants to hear. Truly one of the few things to piss her off.

“If you say so.” She mutters, “though I can’t help but feel something happened. Could be just me.”

“Mmm, I mean, if you’d really like to know …..”

* * *

A few days ago, Mogens felt a need to visit Jesper after seeing he didn’t have any letters to deliver. Out of curiosity, he went to see for himself.

Luckily, the postage office was getting renovated after his business had boomed. People sending their letters inside and even outside world beyond the island. It surely was a big change for people in Smeerensberg. The clans have gotten along with some of the Krums and Ellingboes moving in with each other.

It was certainly was a sight to see and Jesper made it all possible with the help of Klaus.

The question is, now what?

With the split up between Alva and himself, word had gotten out quickly. The two had to lay low on the embarrassment of everybody wanting to know what happened. As far as they were concerned, they wanted to keep their distances from each other until the hype calms down. Which Jesper continues to stay in the postage office.

With a sudden opening of the upper half of the door causing the postman to jump.

“Ey’ there, sport. Whatcha been up to? Haven’t seen ya in a while.” Mogens smiles.

Sighing with relief, Jesper sits back down on his chair. Rubbing his eyes to his temples, he shakes his head.

“You must have a knack of coming by whenever you want, huh?” Jesper snares, “And absolutely scaring me to death.”

Mogens could only chuckle as messing around with people was one of his many specialties. He enjoyed witnessing people fall completely for his enthusiastic filled words laced with sarcasm and lies. One postman after another, they all looked forward to leaving the miserable cold island. All except for Jesper.

“What can I say? I’m good at what I do.” Mogens proudly states, settling his chin on top of his crossed arms. 

“Uh huh.”

With a groan, Jesper got himself up from his chair and walked over towards Mogens.

“Did you come here to chit chat or to just do your usual rounds of casually irritating me?” Jesper grumbled, “I’m not in the mood.”

Opening his mouth, he noticed something glistening on the ground. An empty green bottle to be exact. Raising an eyebrow, Mogens cleared his throat shifting his signature lazy eyes to the postman.

“You’ve been drinkin?” Mogens asked.

Cheeks flushing and eyes expanding, Jesper looked down at the empty champagne bottle and gave it a gentle kick causing it to roll in the very corner of the room.

“Uuuhhmmm, no. No. Definitely no.” Jesper twiddled his fingers, “Just y'know, having a bubbly here and there. Nothing crazy.”

Jesper knew of what Mogens meant by “drinking”. As to imply that he was drowning away in his misery with whatever alcoholic substance he could find. Luckily, he was able to find something to his liking. Though not necessarily his expensive sherry, it was something.

“Right. And I’m also gonna assume that it didn’t have anything to do with Alva, did it?”

Pursing his lips tightly, anger wallowed up inside Jesper’s chest. The embarrassment and shame he felt overwhelmed him. He didn’t want Mogens to know. Hell, he didn’t want anybody to know. His body trembling, he raises his finger up to give the ferryman a what for, only to be interrupted with his hand.

“Look, I’m not here to give you a hard time, kid. Just figured you wanted to talk. Head down to the bar and shoot the shit? Just you n’ me.” Mogens placed a hand on Jesper’s shoulder, “C'mon, what do ya say?”

Despite his pride telling him to shrug off the ferryman and pretend that everything was fine, his vulnerability said otherwise.

“Y-you’re messin’ with me, right?” Jesper tried to smile through the crack in his voice.

“Mmm, nope.” Mogens shook his head, his teasing grin lowered. “I still wouldn’t be here if I was.” 

Hearing that, Jesper broke into little fits of laughter. 

“Right, right ...r-right ….” 

With whatever pride that he had left had been completely washed away. Never been the type of guy to hide his feelings too well. He practically wore his heart on his sleeve. 

Placing his hand on top of Mogen’s hand, his lips began to quiver as he tried to muster the strength to speak. 

“I … screwed up, Mogens.” The postman’s eyes shined of tears, "I r--really, really screwed up."


	2. Think About It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty, I loved writing Alva in this. Not sure why but the interacting between the two gives me life??? Idk I just love her so much <333

Shifting uncomfortably in her seat, Alva chugs the rest of her gin as she feels the hot rush course from the pit of her stomach to the tip of her fingers. It was a tingling sensation she immersed herself in. Much like the overflow of content when lighting a fresh cigar or two. It had her to not worry about the world. Even for just a few seconds of solitary bliss, it’s enough. She even contemplated getting another glass of gin for herself. Would it be a good idea? Honestly, she could care less.

“You still want me to keep goin’? Call it a hunch, but I can tell you’re gettin’ mighty uncomfortable.” Mogens cocked his eyebrow, “If you want me to stop, I can.”

Alva didn’t leave her sight of the empty glass in her warm palms. She knew well it was out of pure curiosity of what Jesper had said to him at the bar that day. Even when every word would come with a painful sting. Another part of her strongly didn’t want to hear it anymore. Crawl away to school and curl up in the nearest corner. Become an absolute sobbing mess in the comfort of her own home. At least until the effects of the gin had worn off leaving her sober and miserable.

“Look, I’m no love expert, but maybe this is something that you two should talk about. Alone, that is.” Mogens said, sipping the last few drops of his beer, “I know that the entire town has been breathing down your neck.”

Bursting out a scoff from her lips, Alva rolled her eyes.

“Oho, you have no idea.” She grumbled, “Not only do I have to hear it all from the streets, but the kids have been making it far more difficult at school.”

“Kids given’ ya a hard time?” Mogens asked, “I mean, ya can’t blame them. The kids you teach are a curious but smart bundle.”

“Yeah, they sure are.” Alva smiles proudly, “Though I just keep telling them the same answer. ‘You’ll find out when you grow up’. Half of them wish they could grow up faster while the other half accepted it.”

Both of them chuckled softly, the little smile Alava had slowly faded into a subtle frown. The career that she had wanted most was to be a teacher. To teach children in a place without an education was a dream she wanted to become a reality.

When being thrown into a school building and doing nothing but selling fish was a slap in the face if not a punch to the gut. Doing so for five years, made her accept that teaching the children in the miserable town wasn’t going to happen.

All until Jesper showed up.

The enthusiasm that the children showed of wanting to learn how to write letters and words, it sparked hope inside.

How just one shrimpy postman made it all possible that the clans had made peace with one another, having Klaus to find himself again, and for her to teach children for a bright future. Jesper made it all possible.

“Mmmhm, …” Mogens nodded, seeing if he can order another beer. “Not to change the subject, but maybe you two can chat after school hours. Whatever works for ya.”

Thinking about it, it would be a good time to do so.

“Mmm, I can pull him aside when he’s done at the post office.” Alva instructs herself, a nervous knot suddenly tying in her gut. “That could work.”

“The sooner ya can, the better.” Mogens shrugs, “Here.”

Once the bartender came to refill Mogens beer, he also came with a fresh glass of gin on the rocks for Alva. Confused, she looks at Mogens.

“I’m buyin’. Looks like you could use it.” He shifts his eyes, taking a sip of his drink.

“Thanks.”

Wrapping her warmed fingers around the newly served gin, it sent shivers down her spine of how cold the glass is. It felt refreshing.

The two of them soon sipping their drinks in silence. There was a question that Alva wanted to ask. It seemed invasive to continue to dig deeper into what the two of them are up to.

_ It’s none of my business _ , she thought.

It’s been at least a couple of months since they’ve split up. Three months next week. Jesper was free to do whatever he wanted. He could even date another woman if he wanted to. Hold her. Tell her things to make her laugh. Start meaningful conversations. Even … Kiss her?

Groaning from agitation of her own thoughts, she took a quick swig making a rather audible clank of her glass on the wooden oak table. Couldn’t say that Mogens was surprised, but definitely didn’t stop paying attention to her swarming ranges of emotions.

“You alright there?” The ferryman asks, leaning back cautiously.

“Yeah, yeah. Just, ….” She rubs her the bridge of her nose to her temples. “Making myself irritated.”

“I should probably sleep it off.”

“Not a bad idea to. Want me to walk with ya?” Mogens offers, preparing to stand up.

“No, no, it’s alright.” Alva scooted off from her chair, “I think the cold air and some time alone is what I need right now.”

With a respectful nod, Mogens stays in his chair.

“Just don’t get yourself too lost in thought out there, wouldn’t want ya to set a bad example on the kids by catchin’ a cold.” Mogens jokes, sipping his drink in a smug matter.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Alva playfully punches Mogens shoulder before taking off.

She grabs her coat from the hangers by the door and heads up, flushed skin meeting the bone-chilling winds. The unforgiving nature of winter that presents pure white glistening snow while it hides the treacherous ice below it.

Taking one step at a time, Alva briefly looks up at the empty night sky. The stars beautifully glistening individually.

Puffs of her breath visible in the chilled air as she walks towards the trail to her home.

Knowing full well that she’ll need to find out of what to say to Jesper when the time comes, it was going to be hard. Hopefully, it’ll bring the two closure.

* * *

_ Few days ago at the bar … _

There had been at least two bars in the entire town. One owned by the Krums, and the other owned by the Ellingboes. Two of which were exclusive to their own clans.

With the feud over, both bars were filled with the clans throwing cheers with letting bygones be bygones. No more throwing punches or shouting insults, just pure pleasant conversations.

And Jesper had thought he had seen it all.

“You waitin’ for an invitation? Come on in, don’t be shy.” Mogens gives Jesper a gentle push on the back.

A soft 'oof’ came out of Jesper being pushed, looking back to glare at the ferryman for a split second before turning his attention towards the crowd inside. A mix of black and orange had filled his eyes.

“I guess I’m just not used to everybody getting along so well yet. Still blows my mind.” Jesper said, curving a smile.

“Tch, not as surprised as I am. Been sailing back and from the mainland to back here for many years.” Mogens grabs Jesper’s shoulder, “Especially since you made it all happen.”

Honestly, Jesper felt he didn’t deserve the credit. With how it all began with deceiving everybody just he could go back home, it had him wince to the very core. The letters, delivering presents with Klaus, Alva ….

The frown returning with the image of the perfectly slender facial structure and long beautiful blonde hair that belonged to the towns teacher. It had weighted in his chest as he felt the urge to turn around and go back home. However, Mogens was catching up quickly to Jesper’s hesitation.

“Oh, well wouldn’t ya know? An empty table that has our names on it.” Mogens went ahead of Jesper, “I call dibs on the left side.”

Shaking his head at the sarcastic gleeful ferryman make his way towards the table, Jesper follows ignoring the eye contact he would get from the clans right to left. A few whispers reaching his ears as thumbs would be pointed in his direction.

_ Haven’t ya heard …? _

_ Poor bastard. _

If only he had the energy to tell them all to kindly keep their noses out of places it doesn’t need to be. All he could do was ignore them as much as he could tolerate.

“Didn’t know the town could be this invasive.” Jesper grumbled, “First, they didn’t want anything to do with me and NOW they won’t leave me alone.”

“Sounds terrible.” Mogens shrugs, taking off his hat.

Jesper wanted to assume that Mogens was being sarcastic in his words as he’s always has. It stung to think of it with what he wanted to talk about was a serious matter. In a strange way, he wanted to seek comfort from the ferryman. It wasn’t a possibility, but Jesper wanted a shoulder to lean on. Maybe she’d a few tears without the fear of being ridiculed. For once, show his vulnerability.

“Yeah,  _ terrible _ .” Jesper cleared his throat, shifting his eyes filled with hurt.

Before Mogens could speak, one of the bartenders came by to order their drinks. To Jesper’s surprise, they had carried Sherry albeit it was not up to his expensive taste. It was something, and he couldn’t wait to suck it down. Mogens ordered his usual. Seasalt whiskey, which was a specialty of Smeerensburg. The strong kick of the brown liquor that followed with a delightful salt aftertaste is what Mogens set his everloving appreciation for the sea. 

“I just, …..” Jesper slid his fingers through his hair, exhaling harshly through his nose. “Did you really bring me here to ‘shoot the shit’? Or, ….. What?” 

One would say that it was hard to push Mogens buttons. Nobody cared to know of what would set Mogens off. The clans found him nothing more to be a harmless ferryman and nothing else. He had nothing to do with the feud, so that was that. With Jesper quickly to assume that he had dragged him all the way over to the bar for the sole purpose of giving him a hard time managed to strike a tiny nerve. 

Still keeping up the smile to hide his minimal agitation, he shakes his head. 

“Aw, I’m hurt, kiddo. Thinkin’ that I wanted to just mess with ya some more when I can do it any other day.” Mogens settled an elbow on the table with his chin settling on his palm. 

In Jesper’s defense, it was hard to decipher when Mogens wasn’t being sarcastic or not. To really see if Mogens would show even the slightest bit of genuine concern for him or not had him grow a sense of doubt in his chest. He even felt embarrassed to let Mogens see him cry earlier. 

“Just thought it would be nice to get ya out of the post office instead of leavin’ ya in there feelin’ sorry for yourself.” Mogens shrugs, dropping his dopey smug expression. “Especially since you and Alva have been avoiding each other.” 

With that said, it had Jesper to shrink in his chair. He couldn’t deny it with recollecting the past days of doing nothing but cooping himself up in the post office sipping away champagne. It was a struggle to go outside and face the town folks receiving and giving letters. Simply ignoring their personal questions as he numbed his mind till he could relax in peace when the days have ended. Al though, the bringing up of Alva added to the sting. 

“I-I’m not avoiding her! I’m j-just, … I don’t know … giving her some space.” Jesper explained, rubbing his arm nervously. “I-Isn’t that what …. break ups are all about?” 

Mogen’s face completely lit up hearing that. He couldn’t say that he was completely surprised, but he had figured for someone on the high ranks below royalty would have suitors lined up for him. Endless amounts of women on board to share their wealth or get a taste of it. Either way, Mogens doubted that any woman would have any sincere feelings for Jesper. Not when his entire personality consisted of selfishness. It surely would explain Jespers lack of knowledge of an ending of a relationship. 

Alva was his very first love. His first take of what being in a genuine relationship was like. 

“Well, sure. Nothin’ wrong with giving each other space and what not, but with you two it's a completely different story.” The ferryman cleared his throat, “I mean, I’m pretty sure that the two of you have words to share?” 

Biting his lip hard, he looked at his calloused fingers folded on the table. 

“I do.” Jesper speaks, voice withered. “I want to talk to her so badly. I’m not exactly sure if she would want to talk to me, but ……” 

Jesper envisioned the scenario in his mind. He would walk up to Alva like any other day. How many apologizes that were waiting to be spoken out. It all being shut down miserably with Alva stating how she wishes to never see him again. Jesper couldn’t bare it. The thought of her being completely cut off from his life, hurt more than he had realized. 

“At least you can say that you tried.” Mogens interrupted, his grin returned. “Wouldn’t it be all worth it?” 

The bartender came back with the soft sounds of glass tapping onto the table as he announced their drinks. Sherry and Seasalt Whiskey. Both of them picked up their glasses with Mogens taking the first sip before Jesper could. 

Thinking about it, Mogens was right. Even when things would go downhill with wanting to interact with Alva for the first time in months, he tried. And whatever will happen, it’ll be for the best.

* * *

The two had arrived at the post office with Mogens having to check that Jesper wouldn’t lose his balance. Though not drunk, he was in the phase of being buzzed. Plenty enough for Jesper to let his clumsiness get the best of him.

“Look, you didn’t have to keep a watch on me.” Jesper pursed his lips, “But I appreciate it.”

“All the more reason to not let you slip and leave you embarrassed on the snow.” Mogens pat Jesper’s back, “Wouldn’t want ya to ruin those blonde locs of yours.”

“Oh, ha ha.”

Mogens couldn’t really tell anymore if he was more towards being drunk or plastered. He had guzzled down shot after shot of whiskey until the memory of how many was completely gone.

The boldness he had to reach out and run his uncovered fingertips on the back of Jesper’s neck flared up. Like adding fuel to the fire in the pit of his stomach.

“All them snowflakes oughta REALLY bring out the shine to it.” Mogens purred, rubbing a strand between his fingers.

“J-jeezum crow, your fingers are freezing.” Jesper shivered. 

There was no retaliation coming from the postman. The cold fingers soon adjusted to the warmth of skin to skin contact as Mogens keeps twiddling with the short strands of blonde hair on the nape of Jesper’s neck. The sharp tingling going down the postman’s spine allows him to let a small moan slip out of his post chapped lips.

“Well, well ….” Mogens lowered his hand, displaying a toothy grin. “Didn’t think I’d get that much out of ya.”

A sensation of what feel like pride ignites in Mogens. Despite his lack of physical intimacy in his years there would be a repressed part of him that craves for it. In his drunken state, the intense wanting … needing ….  _ yearning  _ for another to touch him and hold him. Fingers stroking every crevice of the postman’s body had suddenly swarmed in his mind. 

He had wondered, …. 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.” Jesper stutters as he makes his way towards the door. 

The postman knew that Mogen’s was pretty much in his own world. Swimming in a sea of whiskey that was sure to make the strongest of men fall into the deepest part of their minds. The lustful desires lifting to the surface with no caution or second thoughts. In this moment, Mogens didn’t want to leave. He didn’t want to go back to the familiar but lonely environment of his boat. 

However, that small logical cruel part of his mind reminds him that he would regret it. How Jesper would probably start avoiding him. 

That thought itself made his chest ache. 

_ It would be best to distance yourself. Wouldn’t want to get too close.  _

The sound of the post office door click as Jesper opens it, he stops to turn himself around to give Mogens of what seems to be a thankful smile. 

“H-hey, uhm ….., Before I turn in, … I want to say …. Thank you.” Jesper rubs his arm, though staying in eye contact with Mogens, “These two past months have been hard. Rough, even. Not really everyday that I date someone that I end up falling in love with only to have it all end up in flames.”

“It … it helps to talk about it. Of which, now it doesn’t hurt to try to talk to Alva, right?” Jesper stepped up to Mogens, taking his hands into his. 

Leaning forward to Mogens, he places his lips on the tip of his red cold nose to give him a kiss. 

Mogens couldn’t tell if he was dreaming at this point. To feel the blondes lips on the tip of his cold nose had sent euphoric shocks from head to toe. He didn’t know what to say but feel harsh pulsating of his heart beating hard against his chest. 

“I’ll see you later.” Jesper chuckles, giving Mogens a few gentle taps on his flushed cheeks before heading inside. 

_ Well ain’t that somethin’.  _


	3. Friendly Advice

_Okay, you can do this. There’s no use for you to go on with this pathetic misery. It’s almost closing time, so just … ask him._

It felt unnecessary to Alva to be this nervous. She shouldn’t have to be. She knew Jesper, and there was a small proportion of her that had doubted that he wouldn’t be happy to see her. Alva wanted to believe that he had wanted to see her too. Either way of what will happen after today, it was going to be painful, but she knew it had to be done in order for the both to get closure. 

Maybe it will ease the children who were much concerned about their teacher. As to how Mogen’s have mentioned that the kids were a smart bunch. Not only bright, but also the sweetest students that she could ever ask for. The joy that fills her heart to see their faces that are eager to learn. The expressions of pure excitement in the mornings as they take their seats will always be enough to bring her into a good mood.

If only that would be today. 

With a steady breath, Alva walks on over towards the postal office. Customers coming out from dropping off whatever letters or packages they want to be delivered. Many of them exchanged looks towards Alva before they turned towards the person next to them to whisper in their ears. 

Alva didn’t guess of what they were whispering about as she already knew of what they were speaking about. 

Rolling her eyes, she hesitantly knocks on the door. 

_Maybe he won’t be home. I can do this tomo--_

“We’re closed, in case you didn’t know! Come back tomorrow!” Jesper yelled from the inside. 

A playful smirk appeared on Alva’s face. 

“Ohhh shoot, I was hoping to get a chance to send an important message today. Guess I’ll have to come back tomorrow.” 

Right on que, the sounds of objects being flung across the room inside reached her ears. How automatically clumsy he gets once the adrenaline starts kicking in.

“Alva?!” Jesper opened the top door swiftly, shock clearly written on his face. “W-what are you doing here?” 

“I think you have a pretty good idea of why I’m here.” Alva rubs her arms, gaze shifting away from Jesper. “I … would like to talk to you.” 

Jesper felt as if he was going to lose his lunch as soon as Alva had said those anxiety inducing words. That inner instinct to run away was overbearing. Jesper wanted nothing more than to try to think of any excuse not to. 

He shouldn’t. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t. 

It’s time to actually take Mogens advice and to put this all to an end. At the very least, he would hope it would all end well. 

“O-Oh, u-uhm, sure! I’m not really doing anything.” Jesper nervously smiles before opening the bottom half of the door. “C-come on in.” 

Gripping her arms tightly, she swallows hard. She nods and starts to make her way towards Jesper. 

_This is it,_ she thought. 

_No matter what will happen, it’ll be alright._

* * *

The soft sounds of wooden bird houses tap against each other from the chilled gentle breeze. The warm colors of the sun make the environment of the woods more welcoming in contrast to how Smeerensburg used to be. How it all was nothing but shades of grey that indicated the townsfolk personality. 

The complete one-eighty was what took Mogens completely off guard. How one simple spoiled postman had changed the entire town in a span of one year. He had given him credit for staying for so long as much as a year compared to the short stays of all the other postmen that have tried and miserably failed. The same old dance and song that seemed to have no ending. 

Mogens could go on and on about how impressed he was in his own internal monologue. It made him feel …. conflicted. 

That is why he took it upon himself to go to Klaus in hopes that he would have advice. In spite of how absolutely freezing it is today, he needed a second opinion. He was at least hoping he would be well enough to listen as his hangover was giving him a pulsating migraine. Luckily, he was able to snag a coach just so he wouldn’t have to walk. It seemed to be the perfect weather to do so. 

As he got closer to Klaus’s cabin, he could hear the sound of wood being chopped getting louder. Typical, Mogen’s thought. The burly woodsman always had time to make a few birdhouses just so he could hang them up. Klaus always finds room for every bird house that he made by hand. It makes Mogens wonder if he’ll eventually run out of room for them. Who knows. 

Mogens wanted to crack a light joke but had to hold himself against it. Knowing fully well that Klaus wasn’t a man of humor, Mogens would always try to keep his jokes to a minimal if none at all. Everything about Klaus and everything that has happened has always been treated with as much respect that Mogens can give. He knew of how much Klaus loved Lydia. He was there when she had passed. Remembering how broken Klaus became from the look in his eyes. No amount of whiskey can wash away the embedding expression of pure hopelessness. 

“Klaus, ….” Mogens speaks, voice soft and tired. “How are ya doin’ ol’ buddy?” 

Chopping the last log, Klaus lifts up his head to see his visitor. At first, there was a disgruntled expression for the first minutes before he picked up his head. 

“Well, well, it’s been more than a while since your last visit. What can I help you with?” Klaus lowers down his axe before cracking his back. 

It was true that Mogens wouldn’t visit Klaus as much as he would like to. With being stuck on the mainland for someone to come by to either find themselves lost or it would be another postman completely unaware of what was in store for them. With how well Klaus has been doing both mentally and emotionally, it was safe to say he wouldn’t mind dropping by every once in a while. 

But now he was here, Mogens wasn’t exactly sure of how he should word himself. How would he ever explain his brand new infatuation with the smart-mouthed postman? The postman that he felt sorry over by taking him out to a bar to get hammered that later followed with a kiss on the nose. Yeah, it felt absolutely ridiculous. 

“Listen, I ain’t gonna bore you with the details, otherwise it’ll take all day.” Mogens rubs the back of his neck. “But, … when you like someone, you would obviously know it, right?” 

Cocking his head to the side, Klaus blinked before his mind processed what Mogens was getting at. 

“So, you like someone? Is that it?” The woodsman shared a soft smile at the ferryman. “You need some advice?” 

Mogens flinched. He wasn’t exactly expecting to have Klaus read him that well when it came to hinting of what he’s unable to speak of. To be fair, he could’ve been a lot more subtle if it weren’t for the fact that his thoughts had been all over the place. Eyes looking down at the ground, Mogens shoved his hands into his coat pockets. 

“Mogens, you know as well as I do that there’s no shame in saying how much you like someone. I believe that anybody is capable of it.” Klaus pats Mogens on the shoulder, “Even I didn’t think that I could at one point in my life.” 

“Mmm, …” Mogens hummed, wanted to crack a joke but kept it to himself. 

“Even from my size and how intimidating I could look, I never knew that someone like Lydia could love someone like me.” 

Boy, did Klaus ever have to add in something as heavy as to mention Lydia. It made Mogens feel uncomfortable. He wasn’t sure if he should even be here to hear Klaus speak about Lydia so loosely. 

“You, uh, okay talking about this? Or ….?” Mogens cleared his throat. 

With a low chuckle, Klaus nodded his head with a reassuring gleam in his eyes. 

“It’s alright. I know that you knew Lydia almost as much as I did. I wouldn’t be saying any of this if I wasn’t fine with it.” 

While that was true, Mogens had that tiny weight in his gut that said otherwise. 

“It’s fine, Mogens. Honest.” Klaus smiles, shifting his eyes towards the bird houses. “But, whoever it is that you think you have these feelings with, it doesn’t hurt to confess. Easier said than done, but it's possible.” 

“Take some time to think about it.” 

Time? The only thing that he ever wants is to get out his best aged whiskey and chug down whatever capacity his stomach could handle. Mogens didn’t want to deal with this. He didn’t want to feel this way. The encouragement that Klaus was sharing wasn’t helping at all. Why couldn’t he have just got over this ridiculous infatuation and go about his day? Why couldn’t he just forget about Jesper? Forget about the entire night when the postman gave him a simple kiss on the nose? No man would ever suddenly feel those dumb fuzzy feelings that flare up in his belly because of it. 

Mogens could only nod as a response. 

“Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind.”

The ferryman tipped his hat before he made his way to the carriage. 

Klaus didn’t want to pry as another man’s infatuation is another man’s business. He wanted to help, but Mogens wasn’t the type to accept help. He liked figuring out things on his own even if how he deals with it isn’t exactly healthy. 

“Just do what you think is right.” Klaus advises, “And I don’t mean that as a way to shove more alcohol down your throat.” 

With a chuckle, Mogens waved to Klaus before getting inside the carriage. 

“No promises!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! I hope you're all safe and healthy c: Just letting ya'll that I'm fine but bored out of my mind cause of the quarantine bullshit but what can ya do? Just gotta update fics that need writing!


	4. What Are Friends For?

_It felt hot. Naked skin contact with each other with beads of sweat traveling down every crevice. Teeth lightly tapping with tongues grazing, hands lovingly caress the other. How delicate and frail seemed from the outside. The postman had his own strength. The strength in his fingers to pull strands of hair back and nails hard enough to break skin. A delicate man with inner strength. Mogens couldn’t get enough of it._

_“You alright down there?” Mogens purrs, rubbing the postman's back from underneath._

_“Fit as a fiddle, ..” Jesper tiredly chuckles, “How about you? I didn’t hurt you too bad, did I?”_

_He’ll admit, it was a surprise to feel the postman's nails to leave marks that drew blood. Not that Mogens was complaining, of course. It left him ending with a strong climax. The same fingers that are gently intertwined with the hairs that co nnect his mutton chops to his head, it tames the ferryman still drunk off of the sex afterglow._

_“Nah, you couldn’t hurt me even if you ripped the skin off my bones.” Mogens lazily kisses the middle of Jesper’s hands._

_“Ew, …” Jesper laughs, “Did ya really have to put that image in my head?”_

_“Mmmhm.” Mogens peacefully hums, settling his head underneath Jespers head. “No take backs.”_

_Before Jesper can exchange his words, a soft gasp replaces them instead._

_It was a minor detail, but if the light hit Jespers chest just right, Mogens could see the thin strands of blonde hair on Jespers chest. He could slide his hands all around the area and wouldn’t notice at all. Even when settling his lips on the soft skin he didn’t notice. It made him curious of what else he was missing during their recent …. activity._

_With the act of boldness, Mogens nuzzles Jesper’s chest before beginning to plant soft kisses in the center. Feeling the flinches, he stopped for a second if Jesper wanted him to stop. When he took a quick glance at the postman, his expression said it all. Jesper gave him an approving nod with eyes drooping from the growing pleasure._

_Given the green-light, Mogens continued on working himself around from Jesper’s chest towards his torso. Placing kisses here and there, some for the fresh hickies, and some for the far more sensitive spots around Jesper’s stomach._

_The postman arched his head back on the pillow. His moans mixed with unintelligible words that didn’t pass Mogens ears. How sensitive his body is from lack of recovery from their last session together makes it all worth the fun._

_“C’mon, kiddo, tell me what you want ….” Mogens lustfully purrs._

_Jesper gripped the bed sheets tightly, face completely flushed. There was so much he wanted. He wanted Mogens to take him. To be at his complete mercy to do whatever he wanted with him. As long as he had done everything to make him feel good to where he would lose himself in ecstasy, he didn’t care._

_“M-Mogens, ….” Jesper managed to say, voice breaking._

_Kissing past his belly button, Mogens felt the tip of Jesper’s hard on poking underneath his chin. For what seemed to be well spent not too long ago, the eager erection twitched. It impressed Mogens._

_“Mogens ….. What?” The ferryman chuckles wolfishly._

_Gritting teeth followed after an inpatient whine, Jesper couldn’t get his barrens right. So many words to say, so little time. Seems that Mogens wasn’t giving him much options._

_“I--- I want, … I want …..”_

_Hng._

Huh. 

Slowly opening his eyes, Mogens felt his warm seed filling the palm of his hand. He had came earlier than anticipated. He wanted his selfish day dream to last until he would want to imagine his mouth being filled with the postman's cum. What a visual it was. The possible taste of the postman on his tongue. Invigorating. 

Mogens couldn’t tell anymore of what he wanted. From last night's event to what Klaus said, his head was in a spin.

Looking at himself, everybody besides himself could tell that he was nothing but a fat, lazy, careless, and some might say even arrogant. Well, it was true that he was large and even often lazy. With being a ferryman, it was an easy job. He knew the ways of the seas like the back of his hands. It was all he knew, and it made him earn a decent living. 

Mogens had everything he needed. A steady job that could keep him afloat until the day that his soul would leave this world. 

He just couldn’t explain why this sudden emptiness had appeared in his chest. Mogens had thought he was already through the fact he was going to go through his life alone. Being in a relationship was only going to slow him down and that was that. No need to visualize the new and now successful postman in his arms while his lips met his. Nope. No siree. 

… 

_God damn it._

A sudden knock on his door which startled him to reality. The ferryman huffed, wiping his hand with a spare napkin before he could tend to the door. Rubbing his eyes, he opened the door.

To his complete surprise, it was Klaus. 

“I’m, uh, sorry to drop in like this. I just wanted to stop by to see if you haven’t drowned yourself in booze yet.” 

Leaning against the entryway with his arms crossed, a smug smile displayed on Mogen’s tired face. 

“Heh, well ain’t that sweet?” Mogens sniffed, wiping his thumb across his nostrils. “I was in the mood to treat myself to a shot or two, but I might nap first since I have no customers in line. Why are you really here?” 

“It’s just as I said. I came because I was concerned.” Klaus says gruffly.

“Concerned? What’s there to be concerned about? I do recall saying that I’ve kept no promises, but that doesn’t mean that I’ll let my drinking get in the way of my work. This is just something that I’ll easily get over with time.” Mogens rubs his arms, “I’ve done it before many times.” 

“That I doubt.” Klaus stated honestly, “I’m not going to beat around the bush and simply ask you flat out, it’s Jesper that you have feelings for, isn’t it?”

A pause came about on Mogen’s end. He didn’t know if he should be impressed or straight up annoyed. 

“What makes you think that?”

“A hunch. After when Alva and Jesper went separate ways, you two have really bonded. Talking to him and even taking him to the bar where you shared your most sincere advice. You’ve even helped pull him out of the rut that even myself couldn’t do.” Klaus admits, “And before you ask, I know because word gets across really fast in town.” 

Right. Not that Mogens really gave an ounce of care of what the residences in the bar had seen or heard. Just another source of gossip for them to share with their husbands, wives, and even neighbors. Mogens didn’t really see why it would be considered juicy enough for gossip in the first place. Maybe it was because they were so used to seeing Jesper in his miserable state that seeing him finally smiling was worth telling. What amuses these people is completely beyond the ferryman. 

“I took the kid over to the pub because seeing him feel sorry for himself was getting old. So what?” Mogens shrugs, “He actually feels better and goes to talk to Alva instead of just avoiding the situation any further? Wow, what a shock.” 

Klaus rolled his eyes, wondering how he ever has the patience to tolerate Mogen’s sarcastic tongue. Years of experience, one might say. 

“I’m sorry, I just …..” Klaus pinched the skin between his eyebrows, “I can’t keep prying of what goes on in your business and if you want I’ll … drop the subject.”

“Oh god, don’t start. Look, I get it. You’re concerned, but this is something I need to figure out for myself.” Mogens reassured, “Trust me, I’m confused by myself.” 

“You don’t have to go through it alone, you know.” Klaus smiles softly, placing a hand on Mogens shoulder. “That’s something that you said to me when Lydia was sick.”

With a chuckle, Mogens gives a slight nod. He remembers that day so well when Lydia had fallen ill. How torn up and broken Klaus was when she passed he had become inconsolable. Mogens couldn’t leave Klaus in such a state until he was capable of standing on his own two feet. 

There was only so much Mogens could do at that point other than to check up on Klaus on a weekly basis. He couldn’t say that he was getting better, but at the very least he was eating well. Endlessly making bird houses in memory of his wife and just … trying to live everyday. Right until Jesper gave him a reason to live his life no longer in misery. To be in a life where he can spread happiness not only to the children in Smeerensburg but on the mainland as well. 

If he was able to find happiness, Klaus knows that Mogens can find it too. 

“Believe it or not, Mogens, your happiness matters too. And I want you to experience the best that you deserve.” 

_Happiness that I deserve, huh?_

If there was one time he had felt that type of happiness. No amount of alcohol can wipe away the memory of what happened that night. The night where Jesper had thanked him and ever so boldly kissed his nose before retiring for the night. His heart beating so fast behind his chest, his cheeks heating up, all these childish fantasies, ….. Mogens didn’t know how much more he could keep it to himself. 

“Well, if you really would like to know about the ‘juicy’ details, the kid kissed me on the day I took him home from the bar. Drunk as a skunk, too.” Mogens scratched his chin, eyes averting away from Klaus. “Not that it was a kiss-kiss, but more like a ‘thanks’ peck on the schnoz.” 

Klaus blinked, not exactly of how he should take in the new details. He didn’t know if he should be excited or upset. 

“Well, it was only a goodbye kiss, right?” Klaus questioned, “Nothing else happened?” 

“That was all that ever happened. I just, … never thought how a simple kiss can leave me in a state where I think about him constantly. I would think I would know, but … I don’t.” 

“No matter how much sense I put into it, I don’t know what I’m doing or how I should feel. It’s like something familiar, but entirely new.” 

To Klaus’s relief, he patted Mogen’s shoulder. He knew exactly of what the ferryman was on about, but it made him worried of how Jesper felt in his end. Klaus would have to investigate on his own, but at the very least him and Alva were hopefully working things out on their own terms. 

“Have you ever thought of telling him? Who knows, maybe you two could reach a good understanding of each other.” 

“Please, as if he remembers.” 

“It wouldn’t hurt to ask. If you had a chance to turn what you two have into something more, would you take it?” 

With that question, Mogens couldn’t say. Would he like to know? Yes? No? Maybe so? 

If anything, if he was truly honest, he wouldn’t mind being by the postman’s side. Countlessly teasing and getting under his skin. He would make up for it with little kisses planted on the side of the postman’s neck. The room filled with giggles to chuckles before it progressed into intense intimacy. Sleeping in each other's arms, muttering sweet nothings ….. 

Oh god, this was going to be difficult. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaannnnnh Mogens you got your work cut out for ya~


	5. Tea for Two

“So, uhnm, how …. Have you been?” Alva spoke, displaying a soft smile. 

Jesper flinched from Alva suddenly breaking the silence. It was good that it had to be one of them to say something otherwise Jesper would’ve lost his mind. Initially, he wanted to be the first to ask about Alva’s day, but he didn't interrupt her if she wanted to go first. 

“Ah, well, you know, same-o same-o. Delivering letters and packages and what not. Just, …..” Jesper nervously chuckles, “... been thinking a lot too.” 

Alva nods, understanding of what he meant by “thinking”. 

“How about you? Have you been doing okay?” Jesper asks, taking a sip of his coffee. “Since it's been, y’know, a while. How have the kids at school been?” 

“Okay, okay, one at a time.” Alva rests her chin on her hand, “The kids have been doing well. Honestly, they’ve been making great progress within every session. We’ll be moving into division next week.” 

“But, I’ve also been okay. Been doing a lot of thinking too about what had happened between us.” 

Jesper lowers his head, hands folded on the table. 

“Hey, ….” Alva places a hand on Jesper’s cheek, “Want some tea? I can put some water on the stove.”

“Sounds great.” Jesper smiles, “You always did make the best tea. You know where the tea bags are right?” 

“You know it. It gives you a nice break from all that fancy shmancy coffees that you often drank from a daily basis.” Alva softly laughs, “And yes I do.” 

Shuffling through the cabinets, Alva had found a bottle of gin that was unopened right next to the tea bags. 

“Want a shot of gin to go with that tea?” 

“Ohoho, you know me too well.” Jesper wags his finger, “Sounds great.” 

Alva happily hums as she goes to fill the kettle with water. For Jesper, he was more than relieved to feel that things haven’t really changed between them. How naturally a conversation can happen without the fear of any awkward tension happening. Jesper was pretty sure that Alva feels the same way. 

“And, …. I don’t mean to abruptly change the subject, but ….” Jesper cautiously starts, “I wanted to say that I’m … really sorry that it had to take me this long to really talk about this.” 

“Hey, its alright. I’m sorry as well as I honestly didn’t really know of what to say. After having some time to recover from going our own seperate ways, I wanted to speak to you so much. I guess a part of my brain kept convincing me that you were still upset with me.” Alva set the pot on the stove, getting the tea cups ready. “Which of course is irrational as I’m sure you felt the same.” 

“N-No no, I wouldn’t completely call it irrational, but understandable. I also had felt the same.” Jesper adds, “And having that thought makes the guilt inside you eat you alive. Like, how the thought of how much I’ve hurt you, a-and …. how badly I’ve been wanting to say how sorry I am.” 

Shrinking into his seat, Jesper bites his lower lip to refrain himself from tearing up. Looking at Alva had made him feel vulnerable. Clenching the edge of his seat, the words in his throat felt stuck. No matter how hard he tries to move the muscles in his mouth and throat it all seemed to be locked tight. 

Alva turns herself around with the sight of Jesper trying his best to say of what needs to be said. She knew that Jesper, before coming to Smeerensburg, was a man that had never apologized to anybody for whatever the reason may be. His actions always felt had to be justified because of his social status. Being a rich man the only way he had ever found a way to “apologize” to anybody was giving them hush money. It was as easy as one, two, three and they’re on their merry way. There couldn’t have been any other better way to slither his way out of tough situations as long as he had cold hard cash in his pockets. 

But here, he had learned the lesson to take accountibility of his actions and there was no dollar or penny that could’ve fixed the damaged he had done. To get to gain the knowledge that Klaus, herself, and everybody in Smeerensburg had given to him, he would forever be grateful to. 

To go through as something as a break up with someone that he had fallen in love with, it was hard. To experience a whole new level of heartache was new, and Jesper didn’t want to do anything else to screw it up even further. He was at a lost. 

“Come here.” Alva comes towards him, her arms reaching to him. 

And just like that, Jesper broke like a dam. Stepping forward to Alva, he feels her arms softly wrap around him. Sniffling, he rests his chin on Alva’s shoulder and quietly weeps. 

“I know that … the both of was wanted things to be different. How they should’ve ended differently.” Alva softly speaks, rubbing Jesper’s back. “How it was all so wonderful from the start before we drifted.” 

Alva remembered the slow downfall of their relationship. 

It had all taken place when Jesper’s postal service started booming, being with Klaus as to expanding delivering presents to other towns on the mainland, and even herself with her school practically having more children by the year. It became to the point where the two were hardly seeing each other. One wouldn’t be in the mood or be too exhausted to spend time outside of their work. Both of them wouldn’t have dreamed of anything bigger than working at a job they enjoyed doing. How much they brought so much joy to both children and adults alike. How it had brought the two together and fall in love. How it … was the downfall. 

Eventually they both had seen that there was no point in trying to keep the relationship afloat.

It was one of the most difficult descisions they ever had to make. Both had agreed to give themselves a break for a while and recover. As weeks had passed by, they had begun avoiding each other. More so of the worry of purposely being ignored that followed with resent. 

Of course now, that’s not the case. 

“And Jesper, ….” Alva steps herself back to look at Jesper eye to eye, hand on his cheek to wipe away his tears. “I don’t want you to continue blaming yourself for what happened. It’s not fair to you …” 

“Or to you too, Alva.” Jesper replies, unable to keep himself from crying. 

Alva pulls Jesper back into an embrace, her own tears following as a few droplets hit his shoulder. 

“Have you ever thought that …. we could try again?” Jesper speaks between his sobs. 

He knew fully well of what the answer would be. Even when it would come with a painful sting, he needed to hear it from her instead of just mentally answering himself. 

“Well, I would be lying if I said I haven’t, but after putting some thought into it ….” Alva swallows hard, “I don’t think I can do it again.” 

With that said, the stream of tears flowed down harder. Jesper had expected that would be the answer, but he blames himself that he had clung onto that tiny spark of hope that they would start over in their relationship. Even when it hurt to hear it, Jesper understood how she felt.

Alva had decided that she didn’t want to go through it again. She had no ill-will towards Jesper and will always cherish the beautiful times they’ve had, but she needs time to focus on herself. Maybe in good time her heart will be ready for her to pass it onto another suitor. For now, she can’t, and Jesper respects that. 

“I understand.” Jesper rubs Alva’s back, “As long as you’re happy with what you want, I’m happy too.” 

“Thanks.” Alva gives Jesper a soft kiss on the cheek, “It means a lot to hear that from you.” 

“Don’t mention it.” Jesper manages to smile. 

With Alva being the first to slowly release herself from the embrace, she uses her knuckles to catch her tears. 

“But remember that I want you to be happy as well. You do what you must to ensure yourself that you’re a person that deserves love.” Alva moves a strand of Jesper’s golden hair out of his puffy red eyes. “And whoever that may be, they’ll be very lucky to have you.” 

She’s right. As much as Jesper didn’t think he was worthy of anybody’s love, Alva was sure to tell him that wasn’t true. He shouldn’t have to sit at his post office getting himself drunk along with wallowing in his own self pity. There’s no need for that. Not anymore. 

“And something tells me that you already have someone in your heart.” Alva chuckles softly. 

Freezing into place, Jesper’s heart skips a beat. 

“W--wait? What?” The post man nearly jumps offs his seat. 

“I’m sorry, it’s none of my business.” Alva sheepishly runs her hand through her hair, tending to the kettle. 

Jesper had been wanting to tell Alva about his developing crush for a certain irritating ferryman that seems to find amusement in reluctantly teasing him. He just didn’t know of how to explain it. If anything, he would know if she knew because almost everybody in town has a tendency to run their mouths. 

“N-No, no, you’re right. I can’t exactly say of HOW much I like this person, but … there’s something definately there. He … makes me feel …. good.” Jesper confesses. 

“Oh?” Alva raises an eyebrow, a curious smile appears on her face. “And does he know that you like him?” 

“I …. don’t really know. I will say that he has really helped me in coming to terms that I couldn’t sit around in my office just … waiting for the problem to solve itself. Took me to the bar and had a little chit-chat. And ……” 

Gently placing the tea cups on the kitchen table, Alva keeps her gaze onto Jesper. 

“And?” 

Inhaling sharply, Jesper bites his lower lip in hopes Alva wouldn’t lose it when he comes to say this. 

“And …. I …. kissed him.” Jesper groans, placing his forehead against the edge of the table. 

A few minutes of pure silence came about before it was replaced by Alva’s laughter. Jesper’s entire face grows red. 

“Oh c’mon, it’s not that funny.” Jesper mutters, tempting himself to reach over to the gin bottle and guzzle it down. 

“Jesper, I’m not laughing at you. I’m laughing at the fact that you’re so worried about it.” Alva laughs through her words. “You’re allowed to kiss whoever you want.” 

“H-honestly, I thought you would be angry.” Jesper nervously chuckles. 

“Angry? I’ll admit that I did feel jealous and concerned at first, but I also felt that it would be good for you.” 

“I mean, we’re both talking about Mogen’s … right?” 

“No, Jesper, we’re both talking about the bar keeper down the street.” 

The two burst into a heartfelt fit of laughter. Alva always had a charm to her sarcasm that would end up the two in laughter that lasted for hours to come. It would leave the two with belly aches and tears in their eyes. 

After getting her composure, Alva put the tea bags into the tea cups and filled them. The gin bottle set aside as they blew on their peppermint tea before taking their sips. 

“But in all of seriousness, I’m really happy that you were able to find comfort with him. I know that he can be such a pain in the ass, but he means well. Maybe right after this, you should see him.” Alva encourages. 

“Augh, pain the ass is such an understatement. He certainly shows how much he cares in his own, dare I say it, careless way.” Jesper rolls his eyes, “Even though he didn’t need to help me, I can’t express how grateful I am to him.” 

“That’s Mogen’s for ya. When I came here, I was absolutely crushed when knowing that I wouldn’t be able to make a living from teaching the children here. I didn’t know what I would do considering I had spent all of my money on moving here, so Mogen’s helped me. Setting me up with a job that would require for selling fish in order to make ends meet.” Alva explains, taking another sip of her tea. 

“Hmm, such a inner softie.” Jesper cheeks grow blissfully red, circling the rim of his tea cup. “So, you don’t mind?” 

“You’re a big boy, Jesper.” Alva reaches over and gently taps Jesper’s cheek with her palm, “Don’t worry about me, and find your own happiness.” 

Jesper could say no more, but a smile along with his heart that beats with relief. The two knew of how much they were thankful to each other. To just take a seat and talk through their heart aches and tears only to something as beautiful as to know there was no resentment and hatred following behind. 

Now, there was one more individual that Jesper wishes to share his thanks to. 

And that was Mogens. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! Honestly, I really loved this chapter also writing it because it kind of helps explore a little bit more of Jesper and Alva. Even when break ups are hard it doesn't mean that the friendship has to end <3 Next chapter is some good good nsfw so stay tuned! c:


	6. Magic Word

“Thank you for having me, Jesper. I’m really glad that we were able to talk it over.” Alva gives Jesper a hopeful smile, the chill air welcoming her outside. 

“Awww, I should be saying the same to you.” Jesper follows behind her, locking the door. “I just hope it's not too late to go see Mogens.” 

“Mmm, I’m pretty sure you can catch up to him before he sails to the mainland to deliver mail.” Alva pats his shoulder, “Go on ahead.” 

“A-are you sure? I mean, I can walk you home and--” 

“Jesper, it’s alright.” Alva giggles, giving him a playful tap on the cheek. “We can always chat more once you guys catch up, and know that whatever happens, you have my full support.” 

The icy air made his puffy red eyes sting by how raw his skin was. He had tried to try to keep himself from crying any further to prevent himself from getting a headache. Alva always knows the right words to make him so unbelievably happy it's hard to keep his composure. Jesper could only display a nod with a slightly twitched smile. 

“Well, go on! Don’t wait on me, ya big goof.” Alva nudges him. 

“O--Oh right, right! I’ll see you later?” Jesper takes a couple steps back. 

“Absolutely.” Alva nods, waving her hand to him. 

With a wave of goodbye returned, Jesper made his way to the docks. Alva watched his disappear within the horizon of town before making her way towards the schoolhouse. For once in a long while, she felt content. Happy even. Of course there will be times where sorrow will return here and there, but she felt as if it can be handled with the new strength she had gained. 

She can only hope now if Jesper has the strength to handle Mogens. 

Well, if he had managed to tolerate his antics for this long, perhaps there’s hope yet. 

Where there’s a will, there’s a way.

* * *

As the sun slowly sets down to sleep with the moon making itself apparent in the star-filled sky, Mogens continues to lay on his bed. He knew that he would have to get up sooner or later to deliver the mail to the mainland. The fact is, he didn’t want to. Mogens just wanted to lay on his comfortable bed to stay in his perplexed state. 

After the visit from Klaus, he had a lot going through his mind. A lot more than what he could usually handle. Maybe he was putting way too much thought into it. It didn’t need to be complicated. So he liked the postman. Big whoop. 

The trouble of it was if he was going to feel like this for a long time. 

Lets see, when was the last time he had ever felt like this? Five years ago? Ten years ago? Mogens couldn’t quite put his finger on it. There were a few flings here and there, but it's not the same. He could say that it's been years. 

He wasn’t really sure why he was wasting his time thinking when he should be getting ready. Maybe a trip to the mainland will help clear his mind. Whatever. 

After reluctantly getting himself up, waking up with a splash of cold water to the face, and dressing up in his usual work clothes, he makes his way towards the door. He stopped turning the knob on his door when he heard a knock coming from the other side. 

Who could it be at this hour? 

A little too late to be sending last minute letters, if that was the case, why would they be coming here instead of the post office? If it was just a visitor, it seemed rather odd to do it at this time before he could sail to the mainland. 

“Mogens? A-are you home? Well, I mean you would have to be since …. Your boats here, and ….” Jesper said from the other side of the door, “I … wanted to come and see you.” 

Hearing the postman's voice made his heart jump in his throat. His mouth went dry and his hands suddenly clammy. Why is he here? 

“Awww, ya mean you came all the way over from the post office just to see me? I’m touched, kid, truly touched.” Mogens opens the door, clutching his chest in an exaggerated fashion. “What can I do for ya?” 

Biting his lower lip, Jesper couldn’t dare to look at Mogens straight in the eyes. 

“Sorry I came at such a late hour, but I wanted to stop by and say thank you.” Jesper says, a smile that speaks relief. “I’ll admit, without your advice, I probably wouldn’t have been able to talk to Alva as I should have long ago.” 

“Ooohh, so you two worked things out? Haha! See?” Mogens pats Jesper’s shoulder, “And that wasn’t so bad was it?” 

“H-Heh, n-no, it was actually … kind of nice. It was really good to see her after a while.” 

“Oh, I bet.” Mogens rubbed his knuckles on his shirt. 

Now that it was all set and done, Mogens didn’t really understand why Jesper had to come right after. Was there something that he wanted or to just give him an update? Whatever it was, Jesper had to make it quick. 

“As much as I would love to stand here and listen to how heart-warming that all is, I need to get ready for work.” Mogens expands his grin, backing up to close the door. “And I’m sure you would like to skip on home and get some shut eye.” 

“Wait!” Jesper grabbed the door before Mogens could close it, “I did want to tell you of what happened, but I was hoping if I could stay with you for the night.” 

“J-just one night. I promise that I won’t get in the way of what you need to do, but I …. I just don’t want to be alone.” 

Mogens thought process became stunned. 

I don’t want to be alone.

Why did those words have to be the ones that he had resonated the most? The sounds of the postman's voice that spoke of someone that wanted someone to hold and comfort him. The pink tint in his eyes had said it all. 

If he says no, Mogens would have a postman by his door that could say “It's fine” but would be cracking like glass from holding in the tears. A sight that Mogens is never prepared to see. 

“Alright, I’ll tell ya what. I’ll let you in here, if you promise not to touch any of the alcoholic goods.” Mogens proposes. 

“Pfft, please. Like I’d touch your seasalt whiskey that absolutely churns my gut at the first shot. But yes I promise.” Jesper agreed, heart fluttering inside his chest. 

With that said, Mogens opened the door wider and stepped aside to let Jesper through. 

“I honestly don’t think I can stomach alcohol right now anyways. Alva and I had tea earlier that we wanted to add gin to, but …. y’know.” Jesper came in, relishing the warmth inside. “The tea was enough.” 

The boat inside had a very peculiar scent. The fragrance of the sea and Mogens mixed inside that gives it a rather rustic but homey touch. It felt comforting like an embrace on a cold night. Jesper was loving every second of it. 

He started taking his jacket off before properly folding it and setting it inside. Rubbing his hands and sighing blissfully, Jesper had already felt comfortable in the new surroundings. A tad bit crowded, but he’ll get used to it. 

The first thing that caught his eyes was a small kitchen with a personal stove and shelf that contained all of Mogens favorite liquors. 

“You sure it's a good idea to display your stuff out like that?” Jesper points with his thumb. 

“Eh, I got a stash in a secret compartment in the boat. Even if someone were to steal the ones I opened up there I have plenty more.” Mogens chuckles proudly. 

“Of course you do.” Jesper shakes his head, smile remaining. 

Mogens will admit for a second that he had completely forgotten about what he was originally supposed to do. He was supposed to get ready to make sail for the mainland. 

Well, ….

What was the hurry? 

He has a guest here tonight. It would be terribly rude to have himself go to work and leave his guest all alone with no one to talk to. Who else would tease Jesper in his humble abode? Nobody but him that’s for sure. 

Be the best company that Jesper will remember. 

“I know this all doesn’t stand up to your hoity toity expectations of a boat cabin, but I certainly call it home.” Mogens scratches his chin, walking closer to Jesper. 

“No, no. It’s perfect for what I need tonight. Thank you, …” Jesper reassures, leaning a bit to give Mogens a kiss on the forehead. 

The ferryman gulped hard feeling those soft lips brush against the skin of his forehead. It was just like that night when he took Jesper home from the bar. Sure it was only on the very tip of his nose, but it made the spot of where his lips were tingle. That same sensation on his forehead was no different. It felt so nice. 

It had sparked a boldness in Mogens that he wasn’t sure if Jesper would reciprocate, but it's worth a try. 

Mogens gently grabs Jesper’s arm, his free hand sliding onto the others cheek. 

Jesper opened his mouth to speak, but those words were hushed by Mogens lips against his. 

The postman stood frozen on his feet. The intense shivers crawling down his spine to his legs. It was as if time had suddenly stopped all around him, and he didn’t want it to end. Slowly closing his eyes, Jesper deepened into the kiss. His frail fingers trailing on Mogens jawline to his mutton chops. 

“For such an uptight postman, you really know your stuff when it comes to passion.” Mogens breaks the kiss, fluttering his eyelashes. “Makes me curious of what else you can do.” 

Jesper’s face becomes completely red with only managing to let out a tiny squeak. Mogens could only chuckle at the reaction. 

“To tell you the truth, I think I have enough energy to take the reins.” Mogens said, pecking the side of Jesper’s neck. “If you want that is. After all, you’ve been such a good boy today.” 

“S-s-shut up. G-God, …” Jesper says of what sounds to be in between a moan and a grumble. “A-and if I had to be truly honest, I was hoping you would hold me tonight.” 

“B-but, don’t you need to deliver the mail to the mainland tonight?” 

“It can wait.” Mogen shrugs, leading Jesper to the bedroom. 

“Oh? You playing hooky just so you can tend to my hour of need? I’m truly touched, Mogens.” Jesper bites his lower lip, “I only ask that you be gentle with me.”

“Oh yeah, wouldn’t want ya wobblin’ yerself out when the morning comes.” Mogens chuckles, “Feel free to punch me if I get out of hand. You have my permission.” 

“Is that a promise?” Jesper grins, pulling Mogens onto the bed. “I can give a nasty punch.” 

“With those hands, I don’t doubt it.” The ferryman crawls on top of Jesper, meeting each other eye to eye. 

The postman could feel the ferryman's weight escalating on his stomach and in between his thighs. Jesper could feel Mogens growing erection rubbing seductively against his, making his heart beat reach up to his throat. The strong hands that ever so proudly belonged to Mogens began to undress Jesper. Starting from the cotton white shirt to his work pants, the postman began to whimper. The pure euphoric feeling of being the one to be completely submissive fed to his increasing lust. How the aching pulse his erection gives with every pull of his clothes being removed. Being exposed to the man he wanted to make love to tonight felt incredible. 

“Huh, I haven’t really touched you and you’re already all hot and bothered. Should I be flattered?” Mogens uses his index finger to gently rub the tip of Jespers erection. 

A gasp left Jesper with his legs twitching. He knew for a fact this was all going to be torture with Mogens constant teasing. 

“So sensitive,” Mogens licks his way up from the center of Jesper’s chest to his Adam's apple. “It makes me wonder how much longer I can do this before I push you over the edge.” 

“M-Mogens, p-please …” Jesper moaned, hips instinvely moving. “I-I need y-you, …” 

“You need me to do what? C’mon, I know you can be more specific than that.” Mogens licks and sucks on Jesper’s right nipple. 

“A-Ahh! F-For the l-love of god, please …” The postman whimpers, “I w-want you …. T-to t-take me …” 

Mogens licked his lips after finishing sucking Jesper’s nipple and couldn’t help himself but chuckle. 

“I was expecting you to be a little raunchier, but I’ll accept it.” Mogens smiles, “However, if we’re gonna do this, would you be a dear and give me that bottle of oil right next to you?” 

“W-wha? Can’t you get it?” Jesper groans. 

“Oh yeah sure, sure. Let the man on top of you practically crawl all over you including your face in order for myself to reach for the bottle.” Mogens scratches underneath Jespers chin, “Technically, it's closer to you.” 

Jesper wasn’t necessarily sure if Mogens had placed that bottle on that specific spot on purpose or if he was just lazy with the side of being horny. Maybe both? Well, no use complaining about it if he wanted to move things along. 

“Why do you have a bottle of oil on there anyway?” Jesper reaches for the bottle, grabbing it carefully. 

“Well, not sure if you’re aware but with how cold everything is here, your hands get chapped. Plus it’s helpful on those lonely nights.” 

With that said, Jesper couldn’t say anything as there wasn’t a word to be said. He was right. With how much he keeps the skin on his hands perfect and well maintenanced, it was a different story with Mogens. 

With the bottle in hand, Mogens puts a fair amount on his fingers before he could slather it around Jespers entrance. The postman first jumped by how cold the oil was but quickly relaxed to it. The thick fingers of the ferryman slowly and carefully started to enter inside. It was amazing how hot it was inside. 

The ferryman curved his fingers inside to rub against the sensitive organ that left the postman completely at his mercy. Legs feeling like jelly, he spreads them apart further. 

“O-Oh god, …” Jesper grips the bedsheets, tip of his tongue sticking out of his mouth. 

A pleased chuckle left Mogens. He could honestly enjoy the lust-dazed expression oozing out of Jesper for hours. How rapidly the pre-cum was dripping out of his hardened cock. 

“Enjoying yourself down there?” Mogens messages Jesper’s prostate, “Do you want me to take it a step further? All you have to say is the magic word, sport.” 

“NHGhh--!!” Jesper grits his teeth, tightly closing his eyes. 

How was Mogens so skilled at this? This was definitely not the first time that Mogens had touched another man. By how he was pressing his thick digits against his sensitive spot just shows that he has a hell of a lot more experience than what he was expecting. 

If he was good at penetrating him with his fingers, Jesper’s heart skipped a beat imagining what Mogens erection would feel inside of him. The thickness of his ferryman's cock thrusting deep inside of him made him shiver harshly. 

“M-Mogens, ….” Jesper manages to moan out. 

“Mogens, ….. What?” Mogens teased, leaning himself closer to Jesper’s face. 

“Oh for f---fucks sakes, M-Mogens! J--Just put it in, ….” Jesper whines, feeling defeated and pathetic. 

Mogens hummed triumphantly. He slowly slides his fingers out of Jesper, feeling confident that he was wet enough to insert himself. The postman beneath him swallows hard as he tries to get back his barrens. The white stars begin to leave his vision as he looks down at himself. What a hot wet mess he has become. All of this caused by the very ferryman that he first founded to be a lazy imcompetent man. Later to realize that he had underestimated him in ways more than one. He was certainly good with his hands that’s for sure. A lot stronger than he looks at first glance as well. Mogens was just a man full of surprises from left to right.

“You didn’t say the magic word.” Mogens wags his finger before tending to lower his underwear. “I thought you had better manners than that.” 

Before Jesper could argue, he felt something warm and heavy on the side of his leg. 

That’s …. Oh. 

“J--Jeezum crow, …..” Jesper stammers, not really sure of what to say. 

Sliding his hardened member down further, Mogens aligned the tip towards Jesper’s entrance. He licked his lips of how beautifully lewd the scene was below him. Such a shame that this will all have to end soon, but here’s hoping that the postman will stay afterwards. 

“Mmmm, since I’m feeling rather generous today, I think I’ll let it slide. Only that is if you think you’re ready.” 

Jesper could feel the hardened tip partially enter inside of him, making his legs quiver. The words in his head were so scrambled he wasn’t sure which of them would come out. If only he could say yes a million times for the dominant ferryman to take him. 

Thinking of the only solution to give Mogens an answer without embarrassing himself, Jesper wraps his frail arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. The ferryman didn’t object. In fact, he welcomed the sudden kiss. Their tongues intertwine with each other affectionately while their arms wrap around each other. Mogens could almost swear he could taste the mint tea Jesper drank earlier. Bitter, but delightful. 

“I'm gonna take that as a yes?”

“Yes, yes. Now come here and shut up.” Jesper confirms, pulling Mogens back into their previous embrace. 

With their lips meeting once more, Mogens begins to slowly insert himself inside of the postman. 

“A--Aug-hh-NN!” Jesper buries his face into the side of Mogens neck, fingernails digging into his shoulder blades.  
“Nhhg-- E-easy on the nails there, kiddo.” The ferryman shivers, “Wouldn’t want ya breaking anything.” 

Inching his way inside, the tip of Mogens erection slowly brushes against Jesper’s sensitive spot. The succulent moans that had reached his ears from below was clear enough he was doing well so far. 

“You alright?” Mogens asked, cupping Jespers cheeks with both hands. 

Droplets of tears form in the corner of Jesper’s bloodshot eyes but a smile follows it. Mogens wiped them away with his thumbs before Jesper could kiss them. 

“Exhilarated.” Jesper softly chuckles, “I--It fe-feels so good.” 

“Good.” 

The two shared their heartfelt laughter before Mogens could proceed. He picked up the pace once Jesper had gotten used to it. The intensity of how full it felt to have Mogens inside of him made it hard to keep his climax at bay. The faster the ferryman went, the harder it was. 

It popped the quick question in his mind of how this particular ferryman that was easily distinguishable as lazy and careless at first glance was practically the opposite in this position. Careful, tender, and even a pinch of wariness. The amount of consideration Mogens takes to make sure he’s as comfortable as possible. It made Jesper's heart soar. 

As time went on, their bodies became covered in sweat that shined from the light inside of the cabin. Kisses exchanged and moans filled the room along with the squeaks of the bed each time Mogens moved. Jesper’s nails dig into Mogens skin on his back and his muscles tighten. The pool of precum on his stomach trails down to his side giving a good indication that he was close. 

Mogens looks about that he was reaching his peak. Lowering himself to give Jesper love bites on the side of his neck as a reminder of what happened on this night. 

“Almost, ….” Was all that Mogens could whisper into Jespers ear, his thrusts steady and brisk. 

“I--I want y-you, ….” Jesper pants, licking Mogens earlobe. “C--come inside, p-please …” 

Ah, there it was. The magic word he was looking for. 

“As you wish, kiddo.” Mogens displays a toothy grin, taking hold of Jesper’s erection and begins to pump it. 

The postman gasps harshly. His back arching instinctively as his toes curl into the bedsheets. The shocks of pure ecstasy coursing in his body that causes his stomach to have butterflies and thighs to start trembling. 

It only took a few more strokes before Jesper could reach his climax. The nails that had dug deep into Mogens' back have now broken. The blood collecting underneath the fingernails as his moans had become pleasure filled screams into the ferryman's ear. Cum spewing rapidly onto Jespers stomach with droplets landing on his chest as well. His orgasm fades leaving his stiff-muscles feeling like noodles. 

Little after Jesper was well-spent, Mogens made the last few thrusts into the postman. Eyes closed tightly as he cums inside of Jesper. His position was stiff but the blissful euphoric spread of his climax made him see stars in his vision. The powerful grip on his hands upon Jespers hips was enough to make the skin bruise. 

“Jesus c-christ, …” Mogens hisses from the sting of the fingernail marks on his back. “Y-ya sure it was the scratches and not the punches you were talking about being good at?” 

Mogens looks down at the postman below him to see he was near to falling asleep.

“Awww, ….” Mogens cooed, carefully pulling himself out of Jesper. 

The ferryman lays right next to the exhausted postman before pulling the covers over the both of them. 

* * *

Mogens was the first to open his eyes. It had to be morning by now or around the early afternoon. Either way, he had completely forgotten about delivering the latest mail to the mainland. 

Whoops. 

He turned his head to his left and saw Jesper still fast asleep. Head on his shoulder and hand resting on the middle of his chest. How adorable. It would be considered rude if he were to wake up someone that was in such a peaceful state. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt if they were to sleep in for another hour or two. The poor kids eyes were still red and a bit puffy, so there was no hurry.

“Rest easy, kiddo.” Mogens reaches to kiss Jesper on the top of his head. “You deserve it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I am such a sucker for endings like this to where the two characters deserve to be happy so I'm satisfied with how this ended TuT Thank you all so so much for reading this fic and here's hoping that possibly I'll write more about these adorable two in the future *wink wonk*

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this one will be short, but god damn do I love this ship. Honestly, its been becoming one of my top tens honestly <3


End file.
